The invention relates to a process for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, a process for calibrating a device for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, and a device for the performance of such a process.
A process for determining the 3D coordinates of the surface of an object, in which a partial surface of the object is determined on the 3D coordinates by means of a 3D measuring device, is known from patent document DE 10 2005 043 912 B4. The 3D measuring device has detectors, the position of which is determined by means of a tracking system. The 3D coordinates of additional partial surfaces of the object are determined by the 3D measuring device. The 3D coordinates of the partial surfaces of the object are assembled by a processing device.
A process for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, in which the object of several reference units is surrounded by reference marks, is known from patent document DE 10 2009 032 262 A1. Several exposures of the object are produced in such a way that a portion of the object and a portion of a reference unit is contained on each.
Patent document DE 10 2010 018 979 A1 discloses a process for determining the 3D coordinates of the surface of an object, in which the surface of the object of a scanner is scanned for the acquisition of object data. The position and the orientation of the scanner are determined for the acquisition of position, such as by means of a tracking system, for example.
A process for determining the 3D coordinates of an object is known from patent document DE 10 2011 011 360 A1, in which the object is positioned in front of a field of reference marks. The object is recorded by a device, which has a projector for projecting a pattern onto the object and a camera connected with the projector. One or several reference marks of the field of reference marks are recorded by one or several reference cameras.
A process for determining the 3D coordinates of an object is known from patent document DE 10 2011 114 674 A1, in which a pattern is projected onto the object, which is recorded by the light of a camera reflected by the object and which is evaluated by the exposures recorded by the camera. Furthermore, reference marks on or next to the object of a reference camera are recorded, whereby the reference camera has a larger visual field than the camera.